1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and puzzles and particularly to a three dimensional maze puzzle and game which comprises a two-sided maze structure having a different maze on two faces of a center two-sided opaque planar playing board interconnected with openings through the playing board for a ball to drop from a first maze structure on a first face of the playing board to a second maze structure and a second face of the playing board and back again repeatedly with the playing board tipped upside down to alternate which face is up to play the maze that is face up, each maze structure having two separate maze fields divided by an impassable barrier with the maze barrier on the first face in a different location than the maze barrier on the second face so that a player, using a hand-held game comprising a casing with a clear cover over each of the maze faces with the player tilting the casing to cause the ball to roll through the passageways of each of the maze structures and enter one of the openings to drop to the opposite maze structure on the opposite face below, turning the double maze structure casing upside down repeatedly back and forth and traversing the maze passageways with the object being to start with the ball at one end of the casing in a start indentation on a starting maze structure on top face of the playing board and to land the ball in a finish indentation at an opposite end of the playing board in the finish maze structure on the bottom face of the playing board, or a player using an electronic simulation of the two sided maze to simulate the same play, in both cases the object being to accomplish the start to finish two sided maze travel in the shortest time.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Typically, a handheld maze or labyrinth is a two-dimensional game that allows a user to move a ball in a maze in a plane, back and forth, to the right and left, but not upwards or downwards in space to another plane. Maze games have also been provided in three dimensional structures to increase the level of difficulty of guiding the ball through the structure wherein the three dimensional structures are entirely exposed to view by a user from a side position.
The prior art does not provide a two sided maze structure with a different maze on each face of an opaque playing board with a middle barrier in each maze on each face dividing each face into two adjacent visible mazes with no passageway from one to the other and with openings through the playing board between the two faces requiring a user to tilt the playing field to roll a ball through each of the mazes and drop the ball from a top face to a bottom face and back and forth repeatedly with only one face visible to a player at a time requiring the player in order to pass from a starting indentation at one end of a top maze and land the ball in a finish indent in an opposite end of the bottom maze in the shortest period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. D250,286, issued Nov. 14, 1978 to Zelenko, shows a design for a maze puzzle having two levels with openings therebetween and a center post through the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 403,012, issued May 7, 1889 to Washburn, concerns a maze game comprising a box divided by a horizontal plate into two compartments, each compartment having a labyrinth channel, the channels of each compartment communicating with each other, and the box having a ball inlet aperture on the first compartment and a ball outlet aperture on the second compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 794,919, issued Jul. 18, 1905 to Blakeney, provides a bi-level labyrinth puzzle which employs spherical games pieces adapted by proper manipulation of the puzzle to be moved through a labyrinth in the upper tier, through a communicating opening in a horizontal partition to the lower second tier, and through the labyrinth of the second tier to an outlet opening in the second tier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,265, issued Jan. 3, 1978 to Bredlau, indicates an amusement device characterized by a transparent envelope having substantially planar sides, and a maze card of a substantially planar configuration having a maze defined thereon, adapted to be received in the envelope, including means defining along the opposite faces thereof a singular path extended between the periphery and the center of the maze and passing at least once through the card. In one embodiment the path is traced on the board of the envelope employing a marking device, while in an alternate embodiment the path is defined in the card by a gated channel and a ball is seated in the channel and adapted to roll along the path as it traverses along its length.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,045, issued Mar. 4, 2008 to Guha, is for a three-dimensional maze game in the form of a hand-held toy. The hand held toy is in the form of a cube. The toy comprises a substantially cubic non-transparent body containing a plurality of intersecting pathways for an object and an entrance aperture and single/multiple exit apertures connecting the pathways wherein each intersection formed by the intersecting pathways is provided with means to bring the object to rest till the toy is tilted and the object follows a vertical pathway that is defined by the tilting of the toy. The object is inserted into an entry point in the toy and the player has to bring the object out through an exit point by following a fixed number of steps in turning the toy. The challenge is to find the correct sequence of turns and considerable amount of mental dexterity is required for the purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,723, issued Nov. 24, 1998 to Grimes, claims a multi-layer maze assembly having multiple sets of maze channels that are interconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,184, issued May 10, 1994 to Grist, puts forth a transparent prize presenting game having a puzzle or challenge to be solved or completed. The game is capable of presenting a paper prize, such as paper money, stock certificates and the like, thereby motivating a player to solve and complete the puzzle or challenge. The game has a transparent container. The paper prize is removably disposed in the container, so that access thereto without successfully completing the puzzle or challenge is prevented. The puzzle or challenge is disposed in the container. Arrangements are provided that permit access to the paper prize only upon the successful completion of the puzzle or challenge. In this fashion, the user is provided with the motivation of the paper prize to successfully complete the puzzle or challenge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,754, issued Nov. 23, 1965 to Hunter, describes a coin bank wherein a coin is used as a playing piece in a puzzle comprising a two-sided labyrinth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,266, issued Aug. 13, 1935 to Boynton, discloses a maze puzzle comprising a double-faced labyrinth with a switching element that allows the ball to travel from a first labyrinth face to the second labyrinth face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,462, issued Jun. 10, 2003 to Roy, provides a maze structure which may be a handheld game having plural levels, each with a floor and upstanding walls arranged in a maze-like pattern and dividing each level into a plurality of separate chambers. Openings are located in the top and bottom sides of the levels for communication of the chambers of one level with chambers of adjacent levels when the levels are stacked. Having the chambers of adjacent levels being arranged to communicate with one another regardless of the relative orientation of the levels permits any one level to be rotated about a vertical axis in relation to the other levels as well as permitting a plurality of different stacking orders to produce numerous different combinations and different solutions to the maze structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,013, issued Feb. 11. 1919 to Wittrup, claims a puzzle having an outer box, an inner box having one apertured end, partitions connecting said boxes, one of said partitions being apertured, apertured vertical partitions for said inner box, horizontal partitions connecting said vertical partitions and the walls of the inner box, one of said horizontal partitions being apertured and a ball having a diameter less than any of the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,945, issued Mar. 31, 1998 to Sofia, discloses a toy maze comprising a container with a ball having a plurality of passage levels with vertically extending wall segments forming passageways. Each level is separated by a tray having a plurality of apertures, some of which are trap-holes with a mechanism for limiting the movement of the ball to only one direction. In a preferred embodiment of the toy maze of the present invention, the mechanism for limiting the movement of the ball to only one direction comprises at least one flexible flap which flexes to permit the ball to pass through an aperture from one level to the next level and resiliently blocks reverse movement of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. D379,381, issued May 20, 1997 to Hermes, indicates the ornamental design for a multi-level maze toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,608, issued Apr. 7, 1951 to Laufer, puts forth a labyrinth game including a maze or labyrinth of passages through which a coin is moved by a player. The coin can be seen by the player through transparent cover to facilitate his or her solving of the puzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 615,413, issued Dec. 6, 1898 to Sharpe, illustrates a puzzle board provided with a series of pins and suitably-arranged pockets or receptacles, said pins forming labyrinth paths in which a ball is made to travel by tilting or otherwise manipulation the board, and are thus caused to enter said receptacles or pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,651, issued Jan. 15, 1974 to Smith, is for a cube having a maze contained therein through which a ball is movable. The puzzle has a transparent outer enclosure containing the maze and ball. Nontransparent intermediate walls are positioned inwardly of each transparent wall providing a space on each side of the cube in which the ball is freely movable. The nontransparent intermediate walls are provided with the holes through which the ball is passable to the maze within the intermediate walls. One hole is bisected by an inner wall thereby allowing the ball to go in one of two opposite directions. The maze extends vertically and horizontally through the cube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,054, issued Jan. 22, 1974 to Stafford, shows a puzzle having a maze through which a contained ball traverses. A cubicle main body is provided with non-transparent outer walls with a plurality of inner walls mounted therein defining a single non-continuous tortuous passage having a start and finish without any dead end passages. A pair of transparent windows mounted to the outer walls of the main body are positioned at the start and finish of the passage. A ball is positioned within the main body and is movable from the start window through the passage to the finish window. The ball is not removable from the main body. In one embodiment, the inner walls are nontransparent thereby preventing visual determination through the windows of the tortuous passage. In another embodiment, some of the inner walls are transparent allowing a person to visually determine through the windows a portion of the tortuous passage. In another embodiment, all of the inner walls are transparent.
What is needed is a two sided maze structure with a different maze on each face of an opaque playing board with a middle barrier in each maze on each face dividing each face into two adjacent visible mazes with no passageway from one to the other and with openings through the playing board between the two faces requiring a user to tilt the playing field to roll a ball through each of the mazes and drop the ball from a top face to a bottom face and back and forth repeatedly with only one face visible to a player at a time requiring the player to pass from a starting indentation at one end of a top maze and land the ball in a finish indent in an opposite end of the bottom maze in the shortest period of time.